


Heliolatry

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee/by - Freeform, F/F, Generic Blake reflecting on Yang, She can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake discovers true beauty in the blonde beside her, after catching herself studying her in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heliolatry

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another dumb thing that I almost forgot to upload.

Blake had never known what beauty was.

True beauty, at least. It had never exposed itself to her, no matter how hard she searched for any trace of it. It rested with nobody in the world, within no painting or book, within no sorry slum or gaudy mansion, or within herself.

She had always heard that true beauty rests on the inside, but she knew better than anyone that that was a lie. She knew that as much as she knew she was a Faunus. After all, nobody ever bothered to look at her on the inside, as a person. They would judge her by her cover, maybe skim the distasteful first page, but nobody ever had time for the author’s note. All anybody ever saw in Blake was a liar, a thief, a degenerate, animal, murderer, among other names, because they were too afraid to learn anything beyond that. All they ever saw was just another depraved Faunus.

That is, until she met Yang.

Blake had never been able to define beauty, or love, before meeting Yang. They were abstract, unquantifiable concepts that held no meaning before Yang filled them with purpose, and Blake had begun to associate the words with her.

Blake wasn’t sure where or when she began harboring feelings for her partner, but she knew that Yang was the only one to ever make her feel such a way. 

Like a friend. That was what Yang had called her. She had accepted Blake immediately, and had actually bothered to listen to her plight and not joke about it. She had even taken an honest liking to her Faunus nature. She was caring, kind, considerate, always there to catch Blake when her troubles stole her away, without having to be called on. Even when Blake didn't know she needed her.

Her infectious warmth was as radiant as the sun and as calming as a summer breeze, a stark contrast to Blake’s sometimes dark and dreary disposition, and yet Yang’s boisterous attitude perfectly supported her reserved nature. Her casual jokes and playfulness always shined through the shell Blake retreated to when she felt threatened by the world, no matter the bitter feelings she shaped it out of. As she helped Blake face it and sometimes escape it together, her empty shadow had slowly given way to sanguine smiles.

She went out of her way to do so many things for Blake that nobody else would even consider, and it meant more than the world. Yang _was_ her world.

That was what made Blake cry every now and then as she felt she was about to now, even though she knew Yang hated to see it. That was what had made her smile more, had made her heart start beating in this strange way that took her breath from her rather than restored it when she started dreaming of all this.

Blake composed herself. She steadied her heart and stopped her tears before they arrived, thinking of how heartening everything felt lying next to Yang and her homey heat.

She opened her eyes to study her partner, whose own were softly shut, lips set in a little pout as she rested that Blake recognized as the way they began to pucker when she kissed her. The orange lamplight glowed warmly against her face, lighting her features for Blake to marvel at as if she were framed against the sun. Though Yang's eyelids were closed, Blake could still see the lavender lakes resting behind them, and though she was asleep she still clung tightly to Blake’s hand and still hugged her close. 

Blake was close enough to Yang’s face that she could feel her breathing. She was close enough to her heart that she could swear she heard it beating, confused about the little waves of heat enveloping her own. Being pulled so tightly to such a soothing warmth and tender love, Blake felt a tingly blush crawling its way to her cheeks and tickling her suddenly unsteady heart.

She stared at Yang’s face in the hopes that she would wake up, her gently flaring nostrils, observing her pursed lips left open to attack, her gorgeous, golden hair that Blake could sense the fiery feel of in her fingers, and her eyes that she waited so desperately for, knowing that they just had to open any second if she continued regarding them so fervently.

Blake inhaled a quick breath and composed herself. Hot shame coursed through her skin, embarrassed by how covetously she had just lost herself. Relaxing her body again, she nestled her nose against Yang’s and reaffirmed her grip in her hand.

Normally Blake would be asleep by now, lullabied into the night by Yang's rhythmic breathing and gentle puffs of air tickling her ears, the ghost of a kiss so enticingly close to her lips.

But it was hard to sleep next to so bright a sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn’t sleep last night and neither could Blake, I decided, so I had to write about it and worked on this nonstop until I made sure I was perfectly fine with it. Trying to polarize my bad habits. I suppose I just let reflective ramblings fall into words and just wanted to talk about Blake and Yang. I’ve had some things on my mind lately.
> 
> Let me say that this is not my argument for Bumblebee, because if it was it would be a very very poor one. When it comes to Blake's Faunus situation, I just find it makes the most sense with Yang, but anyway I just wanted to talk about it.
> 
> I realized the last work had Blake and Yang going to sleep, so I did this one immediately after because it’s in the middle of the night. Clever, right? I know it must be blowing your mind right now. Don’t worry, you'll be devastated with the next one (wink). My only fear with this one is that it may have been too bland all the way through because I didn't really want to spice it up in any way. If that was a problem or you have any criticisms of your own, please do comment so I can put on a better performance in the future.
> 
> Thanks so very much for reading. I’m a little late (whoops), but enjoy the premier of and the rest of Volume Three, everybody!


End file.
